As LED gets more and more popular, TLEDs are used widely to replace fluorescent lamps. Even if it usually takes only a fewer minutes to finish installation or maintenance, a much easier installation interface is still desirable. JP2013118063 discloses a LED lighting apparatus. It has a panel, two tubes, and the tubes are supported by plurality of hanging parts provided on the upper surface of the LED panel. It seems easy to get the tubes stuck in the hanging parts; however, the structure is not mechanically stable and doesn't work either for the luminaire without a panel.